


October 23: Corsets

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Series: Sir and Sweetheart [10]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Corset, D/s, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2019, M/M, men in corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Rafael has a surprise for Mike.





	October 23: Corsets

"I have a surprise for you," is all Rafael says one morning as he and Mike get brunch. 

"Oh?" Mike asks. 

Rafael presses two fingers to the hollow of his collarbone, their signal that whatever Rafael has planned, it's part of their play. Sir and sweetheart. "Would you like details?" Rafael asks.

Mike licks his lips, feeling the low thrum of anticipation that comes from Sir surprising him. "No," he says. "I like when you surprise me."

Rafael smiles softly and sips his coffee. "I think you'll really enjoy this one," he replies. 

*

They take a car to a small shop, the word "Constriction" written in script on the front door. Rafael presses the buzzer, and a voice comes over the intercom. 

"Name, please."

"Rafael Barba. Here for a fitting."

There's a pause, then a click, and the shop's door opens inward. A young man in pinstripe slacks and a white shirt greets them with a nod, then gestures them inside. 

Rafael leads the way, nodding politely at the doorman, then approaching a wide, curving desk against the back wall.

Mike looks around. There are heavy curtains hanging on either side of the desk. He counts six sets. Two have small signs pinned to them reading "Occupied." The man behind the desk is dressed the same as the man who opened the door, but he's a bit older. He gives Mike an appreciative look before speaking to Rafael.

"You'll be working with Eugene. He has a lot of experience fitting larger men."

"Excellent," Rafael says. He touches his fingers to Mike's back as the man behind the desk presses a button on a switchboard. 

Another man comes out from behind a set of curtains, and Mike gasps, suddenly realizing why they're here. "Are we--"

"You're getting fitted," Rafael says, then turns and smiles politely at the man. "You must be Eugene."

"I am, Mr. Barba." Eugene is wearing the same pinstripe slacks and white shirt, but he has a corset over his shirt. It's deep blue with a wide silk ribbon along the top and bottom. The ribbon has a subtle wave pattern, and when Eugune turns to pull aside the curtain, Mike sees it laces up the back. 

Mike follows Rafael into the small salon behind the curtain. There's a plush couch, an armchair, and a small table. A raised platform is set up in front of a three-way mirror, and there's a rack of corsets and robes and other lingerie off to the side. 

"Would you gentlemen care for anything to drink?" Eugene asks. "We've got tea, coffee, water, and champagne. I can also bring you a small snack."

"We'll have water," Rafael says. 

Eugene ducks back around the curtains, and Rafael turns to face Mike. "Surprise," he says quietly.

Mike beams at him, ducking down so he can kiss him quick and hard. "Sir," he says against Rafael's mouth.

"Sweetheart," Rafael replies. He touches Mike's cheek. "They work with a lot of people who are in the community. They won't think twice about you calling me 'Sir,' but you don't have to."

"Okay," Mike says. "Sir," he adds just to watch the way it makes Rafael's eyes light up. 

Eugene walks back into the salon carrying a silver tray with two tall glasses and a pitcher full of water with fruit slices. He sets the tray on the small table and pours, then straightens and gives Mike a once over. "You must be Mike."

"I am," Mike replies, stepping away from Rafael so he can offer his hand. "Eugene, right?"

"That's correct." Eugene gestures to the platform. "Could you step over here for me? I'd like to take some measurements."

Mike steps on the platform and watches Rafael get comfortable on the couch as Eugene takes a measuring tape from his pants pocket. 

"Have you worn a corset before, Mike?" Eugene asks.

"I have a couple," Mike replies. 

"Were you fitted for them?"

"No. I found them online."

"What do you like about them?"

Mike looks at Rafael, feeling a bit awkward at the question. Rafael gives him a reassuring smile. "Um, I just think they're pretty, I guess. I like how they make me feel...daintier, if that makes sense?"

Eugene flashes him a quick smile. "It does. I have a lot of clients who have said the same."

"Yeah?" Mike asks. 

Eugene wraps the tape around Mike's chest to measure his pecs. "Oh, yeah. I've fit a lot of people your size or larger. They like the chance to feel a little…" He pauses, clearly searching for the right word. 

"Elegant," Rafael supplies.

"Elegant," Eugene agrees as he steps around Mike. "I get people in here who've spent their whole lives playing sports or going into the military or doing manual labor, and a lot of them just want something they can wear to feel a bit more sophisticated than they normally get taken for."

"Yeah," Mike says, nodding. "Yeah, that's kind of it."

Eugene walks around so he can see Mike's face again. "And it's always nice to have someone who understands that you can enjoy those feelings and also wants to make certain you look as good as possible."

Mike grins, looking at Rafael again, who doesn't hide his smug smirk. It makes Mike laugh lightly. "Yeah," he agrees. "It's a plus."

Eugene walks over to the rack of corsets and starts to flip through options. "Everything I have on the rack, we can mix and match. If you like the fabric on something that doesn't fit, don't worry. We can get you fit and build up from that. Do you have any interest in other pieces? We have robes, panties, bras, gloves, and stockings as well as the corsets."

Mike looks at Rafael, overwhelmed at the list. "Sir?"

"Let's fit the corset first, then consider our other options," Rafael says to Eugene.

"Sure," Eugene replies. He pulls two corsets off the rack and turns to Mike. "Do you prefer an underbust cut or one that covers your chest?"

"I like the ones that go over my chest."

Eugene puts the underbust corset back on the rack and grabs a different one, flipping the one Mike's already chosen. "This one has lacing up the back with a smooth front, or we can do lacing up the back with a hook and eye closure or a zipper up the front."

"Smooth front."

"Great." Eugene puts the hook and eye closure corset back on the rack and grabs one that has backlacing with a smooth front. "Do you prefer ruffles or something more like I'm wearing with the satin edge?"

Mike looks at Rafael again. "Both?"

"I'd like to see ruffles first," Rafael says, "but yes, both."

"Okay." Eugene puts the ruffled-edge corset into the same hand as the first one Mike chose. "I know we're not talking about stockings right now, and you may not be interested, but we can add garters to any corset."

"Noted," Rafael says. He looks at Mike. "Sweetheart?"

Mike blinks a few times, his breath shaky when he breathes in. "I could use some water," he says.

"I'll give you two a moment to relax," Eugene says. "I want to pull a few pieces from our back room that I think would look nice." He ducks out of the salon without looking back.

"Come here, sweetheart," Rafael says, holding out his hand. 

Mike steps down off the raised platform and takes the few steps to the couch. He sinks to his knees and rests his cheek against Rafael's knee. "Sorry, Sir. I just got a little overwhelmed."

"No apology needed," Rafael says, pressing a glass of water into Mike's hand. He hums in approval when Mike takes a long drink. "Can you tell me why?"

Mike closes his eyes and breathes deep. "No one's ever accepted me like you do, Sir. Even the good doms I had, they didn't…_get_ me like this. I mean," Mike opens his eyes and looks around the room. "I've only ever mentioned wanting to try something besides a corset but not knowing where to start, and you found me a place where no one thinks it's weird I like any of this stuff to begin with."

"It shouldn't ever feel weird to enjoy something that's not hurting anyone," Rafael says quietly, stroking MIke's hair. "I wanted to watch you enjoy yourself while buying you something beautiful. Maybe I should have told you what my plans were."

"No," Mike says, shaking his head. "No, Sir. The surprise of it was great. I just wasn't expecting to feel so…" Mike looks up at Rafael. "I don't know the words for it. I just feel like you're the best person I ever could have found."

"Mike," Rafael says quietly. "Sweetheart." He pulls lightly at Mike's chin, and Mike levers up to kiss him. "I feel the same," he says and kisses Mike again. 

Mike nuzzles their noses together and rests his head on Rafael's shoulder as Eugene walks back into the salon. 

"Do you need another minute, sweetheart?" Rafael asks quietly.

"No, Sir. Thank you." Mike straightens and smiles at Rafael to show he's really fine. He turns towards Eugene to let him know they can get back to work and stops short. "Oh," he says as he takes in the floor-length black, silk dressing gown trimmed in stacks of lace at the wrists and a single line of lace at the hem. "Oh, wow."

"Not trying to talk you into anything," Eugene says as he lays the dressing gown across the armchair. "But you said you prefer lace, and I saw it and figured you'd like to see it."

"Wow," Mike says again, walking over to look at it more closely. The silk is buttery between his fingers, and the lace has tiny flower-shaped eyelets. 

"What do you think, sweetheart?" Rafael asks, and Mike can hear the pleased smile in his voice. 

"Do you like it, Sir?"

"I think you'll look striking in it. If you want it, it's yours."

Mike looks at Rafael and feels himself smile. "Yes, please."

Rafael's smile is just as soft. "Then, it's yours."

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in love with this relationship, I need you all to get on board with it. Just, be shameless about this with me.


End file.
